


Golden men

by f1championship



Series: Jorcus' kinky exploration [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Clothed Wetting, Fetish, M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: Marcus found out that Jolyon has a special kink, and they will try it out





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the warning about watersport.  
> Please don't read this if you don't like pee!

Jolyon was alone in his appartment. His boyfriend was at work, and he wasn't going to be back home until later in the afternoon. He had planned what he was going to do the whole week, and he made sure to drink a lot of water. He put a towel on the couch, and then, once he made sure that the couch was well protected, he sat on it, and he took his cock in his hand. He didn't do anything at first, only trying to relax and then, a golden stream hit his face strongly, he was surprised but then managed to control the stream, which was soaking his white shirt and his jeans. Once the stream slowed and then stopped, Jolyon took his cock in his hand, and he started to stroke it. He was so focused on that, taken out by his orgasm, that he didn't see that Marcus was standing in front of him, he was taking everything in, and he put his hand in his pants. Jolyon came quickly, adding a bit more mess on his already soaked shirt, and that's when he saw Marcus, watching at him. 

"It's not what you believe!" Jolyon said, but he knew it was useless, there was no way he could explain to Marcus why he was soaked with his pee. Marcus came closer to him, and he kissed him. 

"It is what I believe, and trust me, I found it so hot! You should have told me that you were into this," Marcus said, touching every inch of Jo's soaked skin. 

"I was so afraid that you would find me gross, so I didn't tell you anything. But it seems that I'm not the only one into that," Jolyon said, licking at his lips. 

"Maybe not," Marcus teased Jolyon. "Shame that I don't need to pee right now..."

"I should clean the mess I just did..." 

"I'm taking care of it, don't worry. Go take a shower, I will join you as soon as possible."

Marcus put the towel in the washing machine, and then he quickly joined Jolyon in the shower. He started washing Jo's back, until his hands were touching his arse, and it wasn't long before Jolyon was quivering.

"You're such a teaser!" Jolyon said, and Marcus bit his neck, and he put two fingers in his hole. Once Jolyon was well open, Marcus put his cock in, slowly. Jolyon was moaning, and even though he came not a long time ago, his cock was already rock hard, standing up against the shower wall. Marcus took it in his hand, and he stroked it as fast as he was thrusting into him. Marcus came with a groan, and Jolyon came soon after, all over Marcus hand and the shower wall. Marcus licked his hand clean, before he kissed Jolyon, letting him tasted himself. 

*****

During the following week, they talked a little bit about it, and they agreed to experiment their new kink at the end of the week. They had planned few things, and the week felt like eternity for both of them. But fortunately it was Friday night. 

"So, are you sure you still want to do that?" Marcus asked, and Jolyon nodded. He took a plastic sheet that he put in the wardrobe, and then, with Marcus, they put it on the mattress, in order to not ruin it. Marcus came back from the bathroom with some towels to put on the floor, just in case. 

"So, from now on, we're not going to use the loo," Jolyon said, and Marcus nodded, his eyes were black with lust. "And if one of us want it to stop, we only have to say stop."

"Understood," Marcus answered, before he kissed Jolyon and then they went in the bed. Jolyon was barely lying in the bed that he heard Marcus snoring, he wished that it would be as easy for him to fall alseep. He couldn't remember the last night that he was so excited for something that he couldn't sleep, but then he managed to fall asleep. 

*****

"Morning my beautiful Swedish," Jolyon said, kissing Marcus on the nose. 

"Morning beautiful."

"I'm so full since last night," Jolyon said, before showing to Marcus his cock standing proud. "But I'm not gonna be able to pee with a hard on!" he added, and Marcus didn't lose time and get on his knee. He took Jolyon's cock in his mouth, and he licked the slit, making Jo moans a lot. Without warning, Jolyon came in Marcus mouth, and he swallowed it down. He kissed Jolyon messily, letting him taste himself, and then, he felt his body getting soaked by a hot liquid. Jolyon was pissing on them, soaking the blanket beneath them. 

"Such a good boy for me," Marcus whispered. "I think I can give you your reward," Jolyon was licking at his lips, waiting for Marcus to piss on him. Marcus' cock was hard, but he relaxed enough to pee, and the stream hit Jolyon in the face. He swallowed a little, but he spat most of the stream on him and on Marcus. They were completely soaked, from head to toe, and they were both desperately hard. 

"Think you can fuck me?" Marcus asked, and Jolyon nodded. Marcus was getting on his hands and knees, but Jolyon stopped him. "I want to see your face when I'm fucking you. I want to see the pleasure in your eyes," Jo said, and Marcus get on his back, that's only then he realized how much piss was on the bed. 

Jolyon kneeled and he teased Marcus with his wet tongue, making circle at the entrance. Marcus was arching his back, and then, Jolyon slided inside him. But once he was totally in, Jolyon didn't move at all, and Marcus was wondering why. But he quickly understood, and Jolyon was pissing inside him. It was the most amazing feeling, and then, Jolyon thrusted into him, strongly as he liked it, and Jolyon never missed that spot, hitting his prostate at each move. Marcus even pissed himself once again, soaking his shirt and Jo's body even more. Jolyon took his cock in his hand, and he stroke it quickly. It wasn't long before Marcus came all over Jo's hand and belly, and that's all Jo needed to came inside Marcus. 

"Wow, that was amazing!" Jolyon said, kissing Marcus lazily. 

"Hope we'll do that again!" Marcus moaned, and Jolyon smiled, there would be more of that for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes, this fic hadn't been betaing, of course nothing really happened


End file.
